fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Demon Application Fremy Mache *Etherious *Fremy was created by Mastery when he found her Book by the riverbank in a deep forest. Mastery was wandering to find a new addition to his army. With his Black Arts, Mastery created and casted the Spell, creating Fremy. *'Space' (空間 (スペース) Kūkan): This allows Fremy to control space between objects. It also allows her to remove and create "space" from inside an object. Improper control of this Curse can lead to death, which can happen in many ways (i.e., crushing the user by decreasing space around himself). **'Pushing Force': Fremy can push objects and people away by expanding the space in front of it. In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 01:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo Ashy, anyway, here's my application for my demon. The demon's name is Abyssion, also known in her human form as Noel Klagen. She's etherious, probably created by Amadam. Amadam is the Zeref of Daybreak, since I decided to cut out canon characters to focus on original characters, so he's the Black Wizard and created the Books of Zeref (Books of Amadam). Amadam created several demonic books, which he could bring the pages to life, resulting in an army of demons—but I'm gonna just keep it at Abyssion for now. The Curse that Abyssion uses is known as Wailing Dark—it's a pool of darkness that builds up over time (as well as functioning like darkness manipulation), it seems to destroy (weak) magic at its highest level, known as Unbreakable Dark, where Abyssion gains full control over the element of darkness, but the process of transforming takes quite a while, perhaps thirty minutes or even more. Anyway, watcha think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:13, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Oooh, naisu. YOU IN. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:58, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Since there's another demon application, I thought to put mine here, rather than make another section. *Mephisto (メフィスト Mefisuto), otherwise known as the Sovereign of Darkness (闇王物, Yami Ōmono). *I plan to make an Etherious. *He was one of the many generals of Zeref's army, before and during the dark mage's "reign of terror". He was created from Living Magic from shadows and darkness which reflects in his appearance and abilities. He is the "older brother" of Deliora, but they have never seen eye to eye on anything. During one of his major battle against his brother in the North, Gray Fullbuster's town was destroyed, killing his parents and everyone else, except for him. Due to his human like stature however, he was not seen, leading many to believe that Deliora was the sole reason for the caused destruction. This has been my concept since I created Mephisto. *His curse is Darkness (闇, Yami). His body is composed of the element, making him immune to normal physical strikes, all of which will simply phase through. However, it does so as if an object is colliding with a liquid. He can also manipulate shadows, which are places where there is darkness, because light cannot reach it (I know you know this, just writing it for the intro). The darker and more shadowy his environment is, the more powerful he becomes. It makes him especially strong during the night, although there is still limits to his power. Any light, no matter where it comes from, even "moonlight" can affect and weaken his power. A special ability of his is that he can shape and conform the lquid darkness of his body, and insert it into any part of the environment, inanimate object or living being, which he can control. On living beings, the control is purely physical and can only happen if they are unconscious. For example, he can release it in a certain area of the ground and gain control of it, as if he was using Earth Magic. Said ground will be black, as would be any other object that he gains control of. This however, weakens him considerably, since the darkness comes comes from his own body. It will make him physically smaller and weaker the more control he wishes to gain of the elements or other living beings. Objects under his control do not become intangible and can be destroyed, but have increased resistance against human magic. Light however, as with him, in any shape, form or origin, is their weakness. He can even discard his physical body for an immense control over a certain area. Should it be approved, I'd like to add Dante as one that possesses the Demon Factor. I hope I'm approved :3 [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 16:05, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Mirajane Application Yo yo Ashy, anyway, here's my application for Mira. My complete article is Setsuna Almark. Yes, we still remember her. Well, as you probably don't know, and as I periodically forget, Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island and actually killed the people in the Sun Trilogy continuity, and by an amazing stroke of luck, Mira survived, managing to get saved by a MYSTERIOUS PERSON (who's actually a big spoiler but let's just say E for now). Upon being asked to work for them she disregarded their ideas as nonsense (as you do) and left to try and kill dragons, no matter the cost. She's become so obsessed with revenge for her siblings that she seems to have a few screws come loose. She's mostly the same as her canon version, but she seems to be obsessed with revenge—though she hides it well. But what I really want to do is focus on Satan Soul; I'm going to go into the origins of Satan Soul more. What did she take over? We know it's a demon that she helped defeat, but was it etherious, was it true? There's much more I want to explore. Well, that's about it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:29, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Ahem, hello. I am here with an application to make a Demon, so, here we go. *His name is Azazel, but his real name is unknown. *He is a False Demon, he converted himself into a Demon after decades of research on Demons, and with the assistance of another character who is Human, that I am going to make, successfully turned himself into a Demon. *How he did it, was by converting the Particles into his body, and carefully making them fuse with his body, terminating anything human about him, and replacing it with only the biology of a Demon. The process took years, and needed assistance in keeping it stable, and not die before it completed itself. *His Curse is called Artificial (人造, Jinzou lit. Synthetic), which allows him to take control of dead corpses, be it of a demon, human or monster, with the only condition for it is to inject his blood into the corpse, to manipulate it like a puppet, and fully utilize its abilities as if it were still alive. This is also how he creates the Maken, by using their corpses and converting them into the Demon Particles, and reconstructing them into a new form, but the process takes a long time, from months to years infact. He of course used technology and other means to create the Maken, along with his Curse being a major part of it. This of course, means he is overly reliant on it, and as such, physically speaking, is similar to Accelerator, strong with his powers, but can be taken down after a couple of powerful punches, unless you count his superhuman strength he gained from becoming a Demon. Anywho, that's my application. Thank you in advance. Highestbounty123 (talk) 11:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh hai deer! Pretty good looking for some good image of Kaoru from Index to use for Wake Theron's profile image and deciding what Magic he should use. Aside from that, a little sad that you RPed with everyone else except for me despite me asking first :'( lol Master Dartz (Talk) 10:46, May 1, 2014 (UTC)